The present invention relates to a measuring attachement, and particularly to an attachement to measuring elements such as measuring tapelines, rulers etc.
Existing tapelines, rulers etc. have certain disadvantages, for example in that it is difficult to read the data thereon because of small marks and figures and their frequent dirtying, many tapelines have marks and figures only in the British system and computations are required for determining the respective data in the metric system, the accuracy of measurements is not very high as a rule. Moreover, there are no attachements which can be used with any conventional tape, cord, ruler and the like elements.